Lift platforms are used to raise and lower loads to and from a vehicle bed. Lift platforms are often used to carry a cart or other wheeled device. In this case, it is desirable to have a cart stop to prevent the cart or other wheeled device from rolling off the lift platform when the lift platform is in motion or not level.